The present invention relates to underwater diving suits. Conventional diving suits are cumbersome to put on and take off because they must fit rather snugly when on the diver. People who dive are of different heights and it is impossible to provide a suit of uniform size which will fit all divers even though the suit material is stretchable. A waterproof zipper is positioned on the suit closure which is partially or entirely located on the back of the suit. This makes it impractical for the diver inside the suit to operate the zipper and a second person is required to close the zipper. Also, the zipper in the back is very uncomfortable and restricting to the diver.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved underwater diving suit which can be quickly and easily put on and taken off by the diver without requiring assistance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a new and improved underwater diving suit that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a new and improved underwater diving suit which is attractive in appearance, and which has no zipper restriction in the back.